I miss you
by xxxdark-flamexxx
Summary: It's been so long since she had seen him. Will he come on her special day? One-shot dedicated to Rima's B-day


**Another one-shot!! This one is dedicated to Rima's B-day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, Aim, or CR**

**

* * *

**People say that time can heal the wounds in your heart but that is not entirely true. Although that isn't entirely true...for Rima that is. Ever since he left her world was destroyed. Even though it's been a year she still misses him. Before he left they shared many blissful moments together. They even earned the title of "most cutest couple" at their school.

After they had graduated from elementary, he had left to perfect his dancing yet again. Leaving his friends and his beloved. Even though they were miles apart they were having a healthy long distance relationship...or at least Rima thought so.

Her friends, mostly Utau, had told her that long distance relationships don't work out. All her friends except for Amu. Amu had always supported her so she was happy at least one person agreed with her decisions.

But...that wasn't enough. Nothing could restore the pain of missing her loved one. No. she thought. She wasn't going to think about him today. After all tomorrow is going to her birthday. She wasn't going to let some stupid crossdresser....that she happened to be in love with ruin her special day.

Or so she promised herself but she couldn't help but think about him. She paced back and forth in her room wondering what he was doing right now. She sighed and decided to go on Aim to see if he was on. He wasn't. That was weird. Nagihiko was usually on. Maybe he had already found some other girl in England.

She shook her head. No. Nagihiko wouldn't do that. Even though he does look like a playboy or so Amu says. Since Nagihiko wasn't online she decided to browse on CR. While browsing she came across and interesting forum. It was titled "How to see your loved on again" **(A/N: I dunno if a forum like this exists on CR I'm making this up) **Without thinking she clicked on the forum.

The screen read:

_If you want to see your loved one within the next 24 hours. Follow these steps:_

_1. Get a piece of paper and write your lover's name on it_

Rima immediately searched the room like a madman. After minutes of searching she couldn't find any. She sighed. She was going to have to go out to the war zone and get one. The things she did for love...wait...why was she doing this. She chuckled at herself. Even when she tried she couldn't lie to her heart. She still loved him. That was the only reason why she was doing this.

Luckily her dad wasn't home yet so she managed to slip by her mother and get a sheet of paper.

She quickly scribbled down Nagihiko's name on the paper.

_2. Write a sentence upon how you feel about him/her._

_3. Put it in a jar_

When she looked at number three Rima sighed. Again she would have to go back to the war zone. As for this time, her father had returned from work. Although it was pretty quite down there. Maybe for once luck was on her side this time. As if on cue she heard her father shout at her mother for about the millionth time.

Rima sighed. Why couldn't it be quite for at least until she successfully take the jar. Quietly, she made her way down stairs and praying that her parents wouldn't hurt each other. Rima tried her best to slip by her parents but failed.

"Rima? What are you doing here?"

"Uh....." Rima racked her brain for an excuse. Then again how would you come up with an excuse for using a jar.

"Well Rima answer your father."

"I-i was just getting a jar for a project." It wasn't like she was lying or anything. She was only doing this as if it was a project. It's not like she expected this to work. Just because she was putting a lot of effort into this doesn't mean anything.

"A project?" questioned her mother suspicious.

"See....my daughter is now doing crazy experiments in her room because of you!" he father shouted.

"Two things: One she's MY daughter. Two I think she gets the craziness from you!"

"You bitch! How dare you insult me?! Do you not know who I am?! I am the one who provides for this family!"

Rima could already feel the tears threatening to fall. She immediately snatched a jar from the low cabinets and ran up to her room as fast as her little legs could carry her. Normally if this would have happened Rima would have seek Nagihiko for comfort but he wasn't here. The only way was this jar and paper along with her hopes.

_ it by a window and you loved one will appear from there within the next 24 hours_

This was stupid. How can a jar and paper bring her Nagihiko together again. She already knew that but why wouldn't her heart accept that? Heck, she was even sitting next to the window awaiting Nagihiko!_ Love can make you stupid_ Rima thought.

Three hours passed and nothing or anything happened. No Nagihiko. Nothing! This was useless. Rima felt like crying right there. How could she be so stupid?! Like a freakin piece of paper and jar could bring her and Nagihiko together!

She climbed into bed and cried herself to sleep in an attempt to forget the pain.

Rima later awoke to a slight tapping on her window. It was dark so she guessed that she must have fell asleep and now a burglar was trying to break into her room. What a wonderful life she had.

"Kusukusu."

"What is it Rima?"

"Go find out what's going on out there." Rima replied nonchalantly.

"EH?! Rima wants Kusukusus to be killed! Your evil Rima!!!!"

"No. Normal people can't see you so you'll be okay." Kusukusu nodded and went to check it out.

"Ah! It's-"

"Kusukusu? This isn't funny Kusukusu?"

"Yo. Rima."

"Whose there?" It was too dark but she could see a figure with long hair and the long hair looked so familiar. Not only that but there was a familiar scent of cherry blossom. "Nagihiko?" she asked timidly. No. It couldn't be. There's no way.

"The one and only. I came to see you Rima you should be a little bit happier." Rima could feel the tears accumulating on her eyes. "Hey don't cry. You promised me you wouldn't cry. Besides today's your special day today. I came all the way from England too!"

Nagihiko walked to Rima and handed her a present. Rima took it and ripped away at the wrapping paper. Under the paper was a box. She opened a box to find a pendent shaped in weird wave symbols.

"It's a pendent shaped like your horoscope symbol. Aquarius."

Unexplainable happiness filled Rima's heart. She was happy for Nagihiko was right in front of her and for that he remembered her birthday. It didn't matter that her parents were having a war among each other. As long Nagihiko was with her and as long as he still loved her. She ran up to Nagihiko and pulled him into an embrace.

" Baka. You don't know-" She was cut off by a pair of lips pressed on hers. It was a soft and gentle kiss.

"I missed you too."

* * *

**And that ends another one-shot. Happy B-day to Rima even though it's a day late. I know this one-shot was kinda like my other one but I think that this one is better. That's why I need you! Yes you. The person sitting on that computer chair and reading this to review to tell me how this one-shot was. Thanks for reading! Now go click that green button of wonders!**


End file.
